


Terrores nocturnos

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Snipets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Sebastian, Gen, M/M, Omega!Jim, Omegaverse, muerte súbita infantil, sorry - Freeform, tiny bit occ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: La vida le ha quitado muchas cosas, pero los suspiros pequeños y suaves le pertenecen, dentro de una cuna, en el pecho del rubio."– Jim… ¿qué haces? – Lo escucha susurrar, el sueño aun pegado entre sus labios y su cuerpo rígido, entumecido por el descanso afirmado en el marco de la puerta.–Lo estoy viendo respirar…– Susurra con el mismo tono de voz, algo callado y bajito, con la preocupación pegada en el fondo de la garganta. De alguna manera sabe que Sebastian entenderá su ansiedad."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una pequeña idea que surgió en base a la muerte súbita en infantes. Lo sé, es mórbido. Me disculpo.
> 
> (También por los typos y lo ligero OCC, todo tendrá sentido con la serie terminada.)

Son casi las tres de la madrugada y no puede dormir.  


No puede conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Rin está a solo un cuarto de distancia. A un par de pasos lejos de él, sin poder mirarlo, sin siquiera saber que está haciendo. Su preocupación es normal, se auto convence cuando con cuidado se levanta en silencio, en la punta de los pies mientras camina a tientas, en el mero instinto de evadir los muebles y alcanzar la puerta hacia el pasillo principal.  


Es solo una preocupación justificada, se repite incesantemente, cuando el corazón comienza a latirle de forma acelerada y la respiración se le atasca entre las costillas, como un mal presentimiento crepitando doloroso entre los pulmones.

 

Abre la puerta con rapidez y la luz que entra a duras penas por la ventana, entre los visillos de animalitos estampados lo reciben en conjunto con la respiración pequeñita y suave de Severin.

 

El cuerpecito regordete se mueve incomodo en la cuna, entre las mantas estampadas y los peluches que lo rodean, como pequeños guardianes a su sueño. El suspiro ahogado que resuena entre los labios fruncidos es lo suficiente para aliviar la carga que pareciera molestar al bebé de nueve meses y los músculos de su rostro se relajan, en algo placentero y dulce que lo mece suavemente hasta el sueño tranquilo.

 

Su respiración tranquila y pequeña sigue, en cortas bocanadas de aire que parecieran infinitas en un cuerpo tan diminuto, pero la continuidad de estas le retorna el sentimiento de tranquilidad al pecho.

 

[*]

 

Es la voz de Sebastian el que le despierta del trance, aquel que ha mantenido por largos minutos, en donde su vista ha seguido, con precisión el levantar y bajar del pecho de Severin.

 

 – Jim… ¿qué haces? – Lo escucha susurrar, el sueño aun pegado entre sus labios y su cuerpo rígido, entumecido por el descanso afirmado en el marco de la puerta.

 

–Lo estoy viendo respirar…– Susurra con el mismo tono de voz, algo callado y bajito, con la preocupación pegada en el fondo de la garganta. De alguna manera sabe que Sebastian entenderá su ansiedad.

 

–Oh…– La verbalización de su entendimiento es reconfortante, más aún cuando los siente sentarse junto a él, con sus brazos grandes y fuertes, acunándolo contra su pecho para mayor comodidad.

Es su manera de decirle “estará todo bien”. Y lo agradece, porque en noches como ésta, con la respiración tranquila de Severin y los brazos fuertes de Sebastian alrededor de su torso, agradece que esté todo completamente bien.

 

 

 

 


End file.
